HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH?
by doorist
Summary: request fic, post raw confrontation, cody is furious, he wants to know why randy always touches him like that, in the ring, in public, randy finally caves in and tells him, and accepts the hard, angry consequences on a dark fire escape in the moonlight


**_HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH?_**

**One shot request fic**

**Disclaimer:**** This story shares character names with people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.**

**I own nothing****  
**

"What the fuck Randy?"

Cody hissed the words out the corner of his mouth, storming up behind the bigger man as they left the ramp and headed backstage, he was livid, fuming, he'd never been so embarrassed in his life.

Randy turned, looking over his shoulder, "What?"

"You fucking KNOW what!" Cody practically took the roof off with the intensity radiating out of his eyes.

Randy stopped, gazing at his young team mate, eyes taking in the heaving chest, the blazing glare, the sweat dripping down the tanned muscular torso, he groaned inwardly, taking a deep breath and refraining from licking his lips and tore his eyes from their target, it took everything in his power to tear his gaze away, every fibre of his being preferring to move closer, to feel the heat of his skin against his own, to trace the lines of sweat with his finger, with his tongue, to devour the man in front of him.

Instead, he shrugged, and turning away, headed into the nearest door, hoping for a moment alone to gather himself. But as he leant against the cool steel of the exterior fire escape, the door flung open behind him and Cody stood there, fire practically errupting from his eyes in fury, Randy could almost see steam rising from his hot flesh as it made contact with the cool night air.  
He mentally shook himself, hearing Cody speak, breaking his trance.

"Don't you dare fucking walk away from me! I want answers Orton! What the_ fuck_ do you think you're playing at? What the hell was that all about? Are you _purposely_ trying to embarrass me out there? You're always fucking doing it, fucking _touching_ me and shit, geez Randy, _what the fuck_?"

Randy regarded him cooly, feigning nonchalence, forcing down the fire he felt inside, and casually leant back against the railings of the stair way, folding his arms across his chest, lowering his gaze as he felt holes burning into him and he didn't dare meet the narrowed eyes directing their hate his way.

He shrugged again, cool as you please, inspecting a cut on his hand with disinterest. "I'm afraid, Cody," he said, his voice low, rumbling around them both, rolling the name around his tongue lazily, "That you'll have to enlighten me as to _exactly_ what you're referring to, you'll have to be more specific," he finished, folding his arms again and raising his eyes to meet the ones boring into him. This was it, if he stared into those eyes too long it was all over, he would tell him anything he wanted to know, anything he wanted to hear, he was putty in Cody's hands, pliant, malleable, eager to be manipulated in any way Cody desired. Only Cody wasn't aware of that.

Cody practically growled in frustration, "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, and I want to know _why_?"

"Why?"

"Yeah," The anger was evident in Cody's voice still but his expression softened slightly in confusion as he looked on, noting the change in Randy's demeanor, but he couldn't read his face.

"Why did I stand so, _close_ to you in the ring back there?"

"Yeah,"

He stood up, taking a step closer to Cody who backed himself up against the door, eyes wide now, intent on their captor.

"Why did I run my hand around your neck? Why did I caress the back of your head, _slowly_ and _gently_, like _this_?" Randy lifted his hand, mirroring his movements from earlier, ghosting over the soft skin as he said the words, "Why did I get so lost in your eyes Cody? Your amazing eyes, they made me forget where I was and do things I didn't even realise I was doing," he took another step closer, lips grazing gently as he whispered into his ear, "They drew me in, they _made_ me want you, I _want_ you,"

He paused, holding his breath, savouring the effect his words had as they washed over him, freeing him, releasing him, hearing Cody's breath catch in his throat he leant back, heart pounding, drumming loud in his ears drowning out all other senses as the temptation proved to be too great, and he looked down, lifting Cody's chin to once again meet his gaze, before gently pressing his lips against the slightly parted ones beneath him for a second. He felt Cody still beneath him, and pulled back, his clear blue eyes stormy and almost grey as they locked, narrowed and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What are you _doing_? Get _off _me! Get the fuck off me Randy..."

"What the fuck?"

Cody pushed him away with such force Randy's body slammed into the railing behind him, bruising his ribs for sure.

They stared at each other, Randy furious, pulling himself back to his feet, Cody mortified, chest heaving, standing with fists balled, before launching himself ferociously into the hard body, knocking him back over, straddling his hips and viciously attacking his lips with his mouth.

Randy's initial surprise turned quickly to predatory desire, and he smiled to himself, knowing he'd broken Cody's resolve, and that his suspicions had been correct. Randy enjoyed being proved right, and he settled smugly into the lithe body wrapped around him. Cody was pressing him hard into the railings urgently and violently before pulling away, frantically pushing Randy over onto his knees, one hand around his neck pinning him to the fire escape, the other hand desperately pulling down his trunks to reveal the perfectly tapered hips ending in the firm, round, edible handfuls of ass cheek.

Despite himself a groan escaped Cody's lips at the sight and he hated himself as his own hips twitched involuntarily, hated Randy for what he was driving him to, but he couldn't help himself as he struggled to free his straining cock from its confines.

"Fuck you Orton," he breathed as Randy arched his back, offering himself, the anticipation running through him like fire.

"Fucking get on with it then," he growled, voice rumbling over them both and going straight to Cody's cock as he pushed himself in without warning, ball deep, hard, and unforgiving as Randy cried out in agony.

Tears pricked his eyes as he clung onto the railings, bracing himself, refusing to let them spill over, desperate for more, he wanted this, he needed this.

Cody stayed still for a second, scrunching his eyes up tight, punishing himself by refraining to look at the sight below that would make this all too real, by surely sending him over the edge as the sensations of his cock surrounded in the tight hot heat engulfed him.  
"I hate you Randy,"

"I love you," Randy whispered in return, and as the words left his lips he closed his eyes, letting the tears finally fall as the realisation of what he said actually hit him, and he knew Cody heard him.  
He knew by the way he drove into him in fury, filling him deep from the inside out, driving into his prostate with such force he knew he'd bear the signs on his chest the following day, the imprint of the railings digging into his flesh would be apparent to everyone tomorrow, he could feel it already.  
Good.  
He wanted Cody to remember.  
He wanted him to look at him and see. See what he meant to him, see what he wanted him to see.

Cody again placed a hand on the back of Randy's neck, pinning him completely to the fence and almost cutting off his air supply, which combined with the rhythm pounding into him was elevating him to a higher level of conciousness, his senses heightened, his body lucid, taking everything as Cody used him as leverage to almost fuck him in two, breaking him in half, and the pain shooting up his spine at every thrust was countered by his internal magic button taking him closer and closer to completion.

He felt Cody tense behind him, holding his breath, his hold on his neck tighter and he was close to losing conciousness as Cody thrust a few final times, hard and deep fully sheathing himself in and out, gasping as his release washed over him and he jackhammered furiously, both hands now desperately clutching Randy's hips as he drove himself forward for the final time.

Just as Randy was seeing stars in the blackness, the air flowed back to him and his head dropped forward as he was released. The effort of holding himself upright was forgotten as he lost control of himself for the first time in his life, spasming hard and twitching furiously as his orgasm took hold from deep within, forcing himself into the fence this time, his body driving into it over and over again, hips bucking uncontrollably as he clenched around Cody's now softening cock, until at last, spent, he stilled, shakey, stars still clouding his vision, and he rested his head against the barrier, the cold steel bringing him back to his senses.

"Finally," Randy gasped, his mask slipping back into place quickly before Cody could get a glimpse of the real Randy that had just been so wantonly on display, for the whole world to see, overlooking a carpark, high up on a fire escape in the cold dark night air, only the headlights of the cars in the distance on the highway to remind him where he was. As he returned to reality, he was desperate for air as Cody rolled off him and turned to look him in the eye as he carefully extracted himself from the railings, gingerly turning himself over off of his knees, shaking out his aching limbs.

"Finally what?"

"I finally managed to get a rise out of you Cody. I've been trying to goad you into action for months now, I knew you wanted me, I just had to convince you, took you fucking long enough."

He didn't mean it, he didn't mean those words, what was he saying?

Cody stared at him, brow furrowed, and silently rose from the ground, pulling his little blue jockstrap and his black trunks violently back up from cutting the circulation off round his knees, wordlessly turning and walking back through the fire escape door, the look in his eyes said it all, 'Fuck you Randy Orton, fuck you,'


End file.
